School work
by Wr1
Summary: Nothing After JE happened! It will be a slight crossover with Waterloo Road but not till later on. I thought more people will see it here rather than the crossover section. Doctor/Donna, Reddie.
1. Chapter 1

Be gentle this is my first Doctor Who fic. Any suggestion would be gratefully received! And reviews. It's a Docor/Donna fic and it's a bit angsty at the start. Also a crossover with Waterloo Road which includes Reddie. What else could you expect from me?xx

The Doctor sat at the top of Wilf's hill, the TARDIS parked behind some shrubbery. Wilf wasn't there. No one was. He was alone. Again. It was the middle of the night and the stars shone brightly above him. He liked it here, he felt closer to Donna. The closest he could be to her now. The closest he could ever get.

Peering down at his hands that lay limply in his lap he fiddled absent-mindedly with the golden band that rested on his fourth finger of his left hand. A few tears slipped from his eyes as he drowned in his thoughts, not processing that Wilf had now come and sat down next to him on the blanket.

"I know you come here often," Wilf said sympathetically as the Doctor turned his brown puppy dog eyes to face the man he thought of as his father. Smiling weakly the Doctor nodded looking back down the gold band secretly without Wilf noticing. They sat in silence for a while before the Doctor turned to face the ageing man again.

"How's Donna?" He asked meekly as Wilf turned to face the man who had tears glistening in his eyes.

"She's ok. I mean she's not the same as when she was with you but...she's Donna. She knows she's missing something and I got to keep my gob shut half of the time but you know...we'll plough through. How are you?" Wilf explained the best he could.

"I'm fine," the time-lord answered the standard answer that only Donna saw through,"she got a job?"

"Oh yeah. She's moving to Manchester in a couple of weeks, starting a job as a teacher in a comprehensive school. I think some of that time-lord knowledge is seeping through her understatement of history and physics has sky rocketed and Shakespeare. But you did say that could happen. Not the best school by the way but still she's looking forward to the change. Shaun's hoping it'll stop her of scenery and everything," Wilf rambled as he passed the Doctor a cup of tea.

"Who's Shaun?" The Doctor asked not looking forward to the answer he knows he would receive.

"Her fiancée," Wilf answered not knowing about the whirlwind of emotions that were running through the Doctors head. Sadness being the most prominent as tears cascaded down his cheeks.

"She can't get married," the time-lord whispered to Wilf who just caught the sentence.

"Why? Don't you want her to be happy?" Wilf asked arching his eyebrows.

"Of course I do..It's just...just she can't," he answered meekly as he lowered his gaze again running his fingers across the ring.

"Why can't she?And I want a proper answer not some petty excuse," Wilf asked perplexed as he gazed intensely at the silent tears still rolling down his cheeks.

"because she's already married," he said meeting the gentleman's gaze," have you ever noticed that chain she's got permanently around her neck in which she can't take off?" Wilf nodded giving him sign to carry on,"it's got the TARDIS key and two wedding rings attached to it. One of them's a biodamper. Keeps her hidden from aliens and stuff. She can't get married because then it's illegal and she could get arrested."

"Ok but who's she married to?" Wilf asked slowly trying to grasp on to this information.

"Me," the Doctor whispered as he finally broke into sobs. Wilf adorned a saddened smile as he embraced the sobbing wreck in front of him," you got to keep it from Sylvia...but we got to...stop...her wedding. I'll die...if she does," he cried into Wilf as he awkwardly patted his back.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Wilf asked as they pulled apart.

"We were going to but then the metacrisis," he said as his voice hitched," we were going to try...you know," he explained blushing slightly as Wilf chuckled at his teenage boy attitude.

"Then we've got to think of a plan then don't we? After you tell me about the wedding," Wilf said as enthusiastically as he could.

The Doctor smiled slightly as he stood up reaching for Wilf's hand as he hauled him up, indicating quietly for him to follow him back to the the blue wooden door Wilf gaped in shock as he peered in before glancing back out.

"It's...it's," he stammered as the Doctor finished his sentence.

"Bigger on the inside," he smirked as Wilf shut the door before following after the Doctor down multiple corridors and then ended up at the library.

"Have you read all of these?" Wilf asked as he sat down on the sofa.

"Most. Not all. Donna had about finished all the mystery ones," he chuckled as he grabbed a photo album and sat down next to Wilf after slinging his coat on to the floor.

"You need a bit of a shave," Wilf smiled meekly as the Doctor's slight smile turned back into a frown.

"Probably," he said scratching his chin slightly. Truth his only today he had changed his clothes after the past few months. He just couldn't be bothered. He hadn't slept at all, had hardly eaten, hadn't washed.

Luckily the TARDIS had tidied up a bit and sprayed him with a load of air freshener before he even ventured outside. Tracing his hands over the brown leather photo album in front of him he smiled sadly as he traced his fingers over his name and Donna's in golden written in Gallifrayan and English. Sighing he closed his eyes. The Doctor was brought out of his reprieve when he felt a soft squeeze from Wilf on his upper arm.

"What you got there?" Wilf asked quietly as the Doctor looked back down at the photo album before crossing his legs on the sofa, resting the photo album in the gap between. Resting his head on his palms as his elbows rested on his knees.

"What do you want to know?" He asked Wilf as Wilf got himself comfortable.

"Everything. Aren't you worried that Donna or Sylvia's going to find this?" Wilf asked gesturing with his arms around Doctor's eyes widened as he jumped up and made his way to the console room before bounding back to Wilf.

"Put us in the vortex. I'll take you back to the time we were on the hill, but about five minutes later no one would know you've left," he explained as he got back into the position he was in before.

"How do you do that?"

"It's all Timey Wimey stuff..."he explained vaguely as he peered back down to the photo album.

"Ok what's the story then?"

"Where do you want to start?" He asked Wilf.

"How about from the start? It's always the best place."


	2. Chapter 2

"OK...weeeellll it all began after we visited Agatha Christie," the Doctor began soon to be cut off by Wilf.

"Agatha Christie? As in THE Agatha Christie?" Wilf asked astonished as the Doctor nodded.

"Anyway...we had just solved a murder case and dropped her off in a hotel," he begun producing a book and handing it to Wilf as he pointed at it to indicate that was the book and the mystery that they solved. Wilf nodded before he begun listening to the Doctor begin to explain his story before he suddenly realised. "Why am I telling you this when I could show you...not everything," the Doctor said quickly as he blushed some more receiving a hearty chuckle from Wilf.

Standing up from the sofa the Doctor walked over to the fireplace, tapping the wall the TARDIS which produced a hologram in the middle of the room and then produced a glum hum as she rifled through the scenes the Doctor needed who thanked her. A wide-eyed Wilf leaned forward so his elbows rested on his knees, "oh wow." Nodding enthusiastically the Doctor sat down on the floor near to the hologram watching wistfully as the figures of him and Donna walking into the console room. Wilf smiled broadly as he watched his grand-daughter laugh along with the Time-lord next to her.

"I can't believe we just met AGATHA CHRISTIE!" Donna laughed as she sat on the jump seat watching the Doctor dance around the console.

"Aaaannnddd we solved the mystery of what happened to her," the Doctor explained listening to the laughter die down. Peering over to the now silent Donna the Doctor gave her a questioning look. Breaking into a huge grin Donna jumped off of her seat with a squeal.

"Oh my god and we did!" She laughed as she clung onto the railings as the Doctor put the TARDIS into the vortex. As the shaking stopped Donna bounded over to the Doctor grabbing onto his arm," just think we're the only two people...well person and alien to know what happened to Agatha Christie."

"Technically not..." The Doctor begun.

"Don't spoil it, spaceman!" Donna interrupted as the Doctor shut his gob.

"Fine, fine whatever you say! You were brilliant though!" He exclaimed as they walked into the kitchen.

"I wasn't..." Donna begun soon to be cut off by the Doctor who had gone and grabbed her hands. Taking her over to sit on one of the seats before kneeling in front of her.

"Yes you were. YOU Donna Noble, you are brilliant and don't let anyone tell you otherwise," he smiled a he tucked a strand of hair that had fallen out to be placed behind her ear.

"Thank you, spaceman," Donna whispered quietly, smiling a shy smile," how was I brilliant?" She asked cheekily as she once met the Doctor's gaze.

"Where do I begin?" He pondered as he wiped his thumbs over her knuckles," I'll give you three. One you helped Agatha Christie believe in herself, two you're Donna Noble, that should be enough and three," he whispered as he inched closer to look her in the eyes. His lips inches away from hers, unintentionally," and three you saved my life. I didn't really thank you so, thank you."

"You're welcome, Martian," she whispered as his gaze lowered to her lips.

"The shock wasn't you kissing me," he begun as he flickered his gaze back up to her eyes.

"Oh."

"The shock was that I realised," he swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Realised what?" Donna whispered near his lips.

"That...that I like you...a lot," he said finally as he pressed his lips to hers. Pulling back after a second to gage her reaction he smiled sheepishly.

"I like you a lot to, spaceman. Sod just 'mates'," Donna whispered back to him before she pulled him back to kiss him again. Smiling and giggling into the kiss, the Doctor pulled her closer.

The hologram fizzled out, revealing to Wilf a dreamy Time-lord sat like a child on the rug. Lifting his gaze up to meet Wilf's who's eyes were sparkling and who's smile was as wide as his face. Smiling sadly at Donna's grandfather the Doctor cleared his throat," not really planned more of a spur of the moment thing...I really think towards the end she started believing that she was brilliant. Still is but she doesn't realize it. I need you to do me a favour Wilf. Please?" The Doctor exclaimed as he looked expectantly at the looked up to the younger man.

"Sure. Anything for you," Wilf smiled reassuringly at the eager looking man sat on the floor.

"Tell Donna everyday at least once. Phone her if you have to just to tell her...Tell her that she's brilliant because I can't," he looked almost desperate as he gazed into Wilf's eyes, "please?" He was pleading now.

"Sure...Sure. Of course," Wilf exclaimed in a reassuring tone. Of course he'd tell his grand-daughter that she was brilliant, she wasn't anyting but brilliant and even Sylvia had been more tentative towards her," right what's the next part of the story?"

"Proposal."

_**Hope you liked the first two chapters. I know The Doctor's less hyper but it's part of the story. Here's the next one. Waterloo Road doesn't come in for a few more chapters. Please leave comments !xx**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**This might be the last update for a while because of upcoming exams! Lots and lots of worked being piled on me at the moment! I hope you enjoy it and any suggestions please let me know. I know their engagement in this seems a bit rushed and I think I put an explanation in there somewhere. Let me know what you think! Thank You! (p.s I like using exclamation marks sometimes!)**_

"So you did plan to get married? It wasn't some tradition you had to do on some planet?" Wilf asked as David settled himself back in his previous seat, his thumb and fore finger still playing with the golden band wrapped around his finger.

"It was all planned and the whole proposal and timing was rather rushed but we didn't see no point in going slow, we knew we could end up losing each other and we just wanted to make it official. Well I did assuming I proposed," the Doctor explained as he then patted the floor beneath him after hearing a mournful sigh from the TARDIS who had now begun playing the tape.

"DONNA!" The Doctor shouted as he sat in his brown pinstriped suit in the console room.

"I'm coming," she sighed as she stepped down on to the metal grating, "god you've got no patience." Smirking she stepped towards him, her hair curled loosely as the purple dress flowed down her. Grinning down at her the Doctor kissed her briefly on the lips.

"You look beautiful," he smiled as she blushed.

"You could have changed," she smirked as she straightened his tie," this is a formal party not a shopping trip."

"I get bad luck in my tux," he whined as Donna shook her head, cocking her head to one side.

"Ready to go?" She questioned as he nodded his head, "actually don't mind sticking these in your pocket do you?" She asked holding a pair of trainers in front of him.

"Course, anything for you."

"You're so cheesy but that's why I love you," she said before realising what was coming out of her mouth. Clamping a hand over her mouth her eyes went wide as the Doctor jumped up and down before landing in front of her, removing her hand as she begun to stutter, "I...I..mean.." She was cut short with a kiss from the Doctor.

"I love you too," he whispered in to the kiss. Grinning in to the kiss Donna pulled him closer before embracing him in a hug, her head moving towards his chest as his wrapped securely around her waist, "I love you so much," he murmured in her hair as he kissed her head.

"I love you too, spaceman," she replied her voice slightly muffled by his chest.

"C'mon then let me take my beautiful girlfriend out to a party she completely deserves," he said pulling back and holding his arm out for her to loop hers through his. Latching on to his arm he led them out of the TARDIS.

Whilst waiting for the video to fast forward Wilf took a glance at the Doctor who had silent tears running down his cheeks. Wilf never expected him to be this emotional even if it did break his hearts, "Donna dreams about you, you know." Wilf stated, startling the Doctor who snapped his head up.

"What do you mean?" He asked intrigued, rubbing his cheeks from the tears he waited for Wilf to elaborate on his initial statement.

"She wakes up some mornings with a headache. I know it's the meta..metathingy," Wilf started.

"Metacrisis," the Doctor helped.

"Ye, that. I ask her what she thinks has caused them and then she explains about her dreams. She says she dreams about this man in a pinstriped suit, gravity defying hair and is too skinny for words," he smirked," but she can't put a face to him or name him but she knows. She KNOWS he's important and that he's apart of her but she can't figure out why. It tears her apart sometimes and me and Sylvia. She works herself up trying to think of a name and a face but then the headache's get worst and I have to tell her to stop and she listens," he explained glumly as the Doctor nodded with tears running down his cheeks at the thought of which ever way he would have gone it would have caused pain to more than one person and he couldn't bear it if Donna died.

"Just tell her that she's important to him too and if she asks how you know that just say because if he's in your dreams then you're in his because it's true. I can't stop thinking about her and sometimes...sometimes I wish I hadn't stopped the metacrisis just to see what would happen but I couldn't take the risk and I couldn't do that to any of you," he smiled sadly at the floor before a sound of wood beginning flung open filled their ears. Turning their attention back to the hologram they watched as the Doctor and Donna came running in.

"Why does trouble follow us wherever we go?" Donna said through struggled breaths leaning against the TARDIS doors, her hair no longer tidy and the end of her dress ruined after the running, revealing her trainer clad feet.

"I honestly don't know, never been able to figure it out," the Doctor answered jumping around the console flipping switches, pushing and pulling levers, there was slight shaking before the room stilled and Donna begun her walk over to the Doctor.

"I'm sorry," he smiled sheepishly as Donna approached him.

"Don't worry. You can't help it," she replied as she kissed his cheek before turning and walking towards her bedroom.

"Where you going?" The Time-lord shouted before chasing after her.

"To bed. I'm knackered," she yawned giving him a quick kiss to the mouth, "goodnight. Love you."

"Goodnight, love you too," he replied as Donna's grin grew. She never would get tired of hearing him say that. The Doctor stood there in the middle of the hallway as he watched Donna disappear in to her room. Sighing contently he fiddled inside his pocket when he found the box he was looking for. Retrieving it from his pocket he opened the case before walking in to his bedroom, not taking his eyes off of the box in his hands. Sitting down on the edge of his bed he made his decision. Quickly dressing in to his pyjamas he made his way back over to Donna's room.

Once outside the brown wooden door, he knocked politely on it before opening it. Inside Donna was just getting in to bed when the Doctor went and bounded over to him, "what's the matter, spaceman?"

"Nothing, just wanted a snuggle," he exclaimed making his way over to the other end of the bed. Pulling back the duvet he climbed in before immediately embracing Donna. Resting her head on his chest he kissed the top of her head before running his hand in her hair as the other clutched tightly to the box in his hands, "can I ask you a question?"

"Ye, course," Donna replied thinking nothing of it.

"Do you love me? Like proper love me?" He questioned sporting a very child like face.

"Of course I do you daft Martian," she giggled peering at his face, "why?"

"Because Donna Noble of earth, I love you. Marry me?" He said producing the box with the ring. She wasn't excepting a massive speech from him because it's not him to reveal all of his feelings. Suddenly nervous by her emotionless features he began rambling, "I know it's soon but I really do love you and I thought what's the point in wasting any time? I was going to ask you tonight at the ball but we got kinda attacked and it would have been a lot more romantic than asking in bed but I thought what the hell..."

"Yes," Donna whispered as the Doctor carried on. Not sure he heard her she repeated, "yes," a little bit more loudly. Stopping his rambling he looked at her.

"Yes?" He questioned a boyish grin appearing on his face.

"Yes, "she giggled as she kissed him soundly on the lips. Still smiling as they parted he took hold of her left hand and slipping the simple diamond ring on her finger before kissing it and then peering at her tear filled eyes. Wiping them away he cupped her cheek before kissing her again...

The video was cut off by the Doctor tapping the TARDIS before he turned to Wilf,"I don't think you'd want to see the rest," he explained as Wilf gave him a knowing look. He'd never seen Donna so happy, even being engaged to Shaun hadn't made her that happy that's why he would do anything to help her.

"The wedding next."


	4. Chapter 4

_**I know the Doctor's going to be a bit emotional in this fic not what he's usually like. Sorry.**_

"Donna! I've got a surprise for you!" The Doctor shouted from the kitchen as he leant impatiently against the counter top.

"What is it?" She asked walking in to the kitchen and nicking a biscuit from the Time-lords hand. Placing them down he turned towards her and gently rested his hands on her arms.

"How about we get married today?" He questioned looking in to her eyes as Donna stopped all of her motions all together.

"Today?" She croaked looking back at his brown eyes, looking to see whether he was joking or not.

"Today," he repeated with a boyish grin, "how about it? I've got the co-ordinated set to this planet that's placed right in the centre of the galaxy. It's the only place where if you get married then you're married everywhere. It's a beautiful place. Beaches, purple sand and dark blue waters..." he started trying to persuade her.

"What about my dress?" She asked as she smiled kindly back at him.

"We arrive in the morning and they just take you to go and get everything we need and then everything should be finished by the evening and that's when we get married. Because I've been thinking after midnight I don't want to die not being married to you, Donna. It's a funny expression coming from me but life is too short," he said with a chuckle as she nodded her head.

"Okay, spaceman. Let's get married today," she whispered as she kissed him briefly before murmuring against his lips," as long as if my dress can have pockets and that I can wear trainers."

"Anything for you," the Doctor replied sincerely as he brought her in for a hug his chin resting on top of her head.

Wilf and the Doctor watched silently as the hologram crackled slightly as the TARDIS searched for the next part of clip. Not keeping his eyes off of the hologram fast forwarding, the Doctor didn't notice Wilf watching him intensely from the couch.

"I'm...I'm fine," he sobbed as he stood before pacing the library door.

"If you say so," Wilf said unconvinced as his gaze followed the Doctor as he paced back and forth.

"Got to think of a plan...got to think of a plan...plan, plan, plan," the Doctor kept on mumbling as his hands swept down his face, more determined than ever.

"Doctor the hologram's started," Wilf informed as the time-lord rushed to sit back in front of it.

"Don't break your back," they heard Donna shout as the picture produced an image of the Doctor carrying Donna in through the TARDIS. Him still in his pinstriped suit and Donna in a simple white dress, her hair straightened and purple converse peeking out from beneath the dress.

"You're as light as a feather," he replied as Donna played with the nape of his neck," where to next, wife?"

"Where do you think...husband?" Donna whispered in his ear before kissing his jaw line.

"Oh..."The Doctor said with sudden realisation as he perked up like a puppy waiting for food, "Allons-y," the Doctor shouted before rushing off with Donna in his arms to their bedroom as they giggled.

"She looked beautiful," Wilf whispered as he wiped a stray tear from the corner of his eye.

"She is beautiful," the Doctor said sternly as he reached for the photo album placed next to him. Tracing the names again with his finger he passed the book to Wilf who raised a questioning eyebrow to him.

"Wedding and honeymoon photo's. I want you to have them," the Doctor explained as he smiled slightly at the gratitude clear on Wilf's face.

"I can't Doctor," he tried refusing him.

"I've got the original. That's just a really good copy," he explained as Wilf nodded his thanks.

"Are you okay, Doctor?" Wilf asked as he watched the alien cry into his hands.


	5. Chapter 5

The hologram crackled to life again before the pair's eyes as the Doctor raised his eyebrows clearly not expecting any more videos but the TARDIS had other ideas. The hologram showed the Doctor and Donna sat in the library, Donna's head resting on his lap as he read her a book, having a lazy day as they lounged around in their pyjamas.

"What you thinking about?" The Time Lord suddenly asked as he noticed Donna's faraway expression, peering over his specs to look at her face. Placing the open book down on the arm of the sofa as he held one of her hands and stroked his other through her hair.

He never was domestic. Far from it but it just seemed the natural thing with Donna. With her making him take a break every now and again he was enjoying just sitting around and doing nothing as long as if it was with her. As long as if it was with her he didn't mind doing anything.

"Nothing," she sighed as she looked up towards him. Using her free hand she removed his glasses before placing the to rest gently on the coffee table, still moving barely inches away from her original position.

"Tell me. Please," he ordered gently as he smiled kindly down at her.

"You'll think I'm being silly," she replied as she smiled shyly back at him. When they were alone Donna wasn't as snappy, she let her guard down and he felt privileged enough to be witness to it and also be the one she trusted the most to let it happen.

Donna never intended to fall in love with him. He was an alien for starters and a skinny one at that. She couldn't deny that she didn't find him attractive it's just she thought it was weird even to think that let alone fall for him. But she did and then she ended up marrying the prawn. Donna doesn't regret it. Of course she doesn't he's her best friend, her husband and most importantly the man she fell in love with. Man. Technically he wasn't a man but he acted like any other typical bloke. He was as human as anyone thought and that's what surprised Donna the most. The fact that he was normal and more importantly loved her.

"That excuse isn't efficient enough. C'mon, darling, tell me, "he encouraged as he squeezed her hand and carried on playing with her ginger locks.

"Umm...well..I just..just," she began but was finding it difficult to word it and the Doctor noticed this.

"If you would let me," he begun as he brought both of his hands close to her temples, nodding her agreement the Doctor plunged into her mind.

Having her be a bit used to this by now, Donna knew how to only show things that she wanted to tell him but couldn't. As soon as the Doctor entered her mind he was greeted with the image of what Donna wanted to tell him and a smile took over his featured which were hidden from Donna. Drawing back he smiled kindly back down at her.

"A baby," he stated more than asked which received a shy nod from Donna who looked nervous and slightly hopeful and her beginning to ramble showed this.

"I know it might not be possible and even if it is then this isn't an environment to bring up a baby but I was just hoping you know..." she was silenced when the Doctor kissed her.

"I think it's a wonderful idea," he exclaimed as he beamed down at her.

"Really? Is it even possible?" Donna asked as she sat up to look at him. Hopeful was the only expression that was written over her face.

"Yep. I'm still a bloke, Donna. I've just been born on a different planet," he explained as he brought her into a hug.

"What about the TARDIS? Do you think she'd mind? Is this a sort of environment for a baby?" Donna shot the questions out eager to know the answers.

"I think...know the TARDIS would love it aaaannnnddd I'm sure we could manage. Get a babysitter if it comes to it. Someone we trust obviously. Possibly if you're willing Wilf and you're mother?" He said slightly unsure about the last person.

"My mother? You're willing to come clean and possibly get a couple of slaps for me?" She asked disbelief plastered across her face.

"I'd do anything for you, Donna. You know that and I think I could manage a few beatings for a baby and you any day," he said excitedly.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," he said before he begun kissing her, "how about we leave the book and..." He trailed off receiving a nod off Donna who had jumped up and started to pull him out of the room.

Chuckling slightly Wilf raised an eyebrow at the Doctor who was blushing a deep red but was smiling broadly, "I didn't know the TARDIS was going to show that?"

"Don't worry, lad. It's sweet," Wilf consoled as he smiled at the Doctor.

"Yeah. It was but it might never happen now," the Doctor said sadly.

"You might find a way, Doctor. Don't give up on hope, eh?" Wilf said as the Doctor nodded.

"Yeah, I'm trying. Really trying, Wilf," he pleaded.

"I know," Wilf said knowingly.

"I'm just going to pop to the loo," the older man said as he pointed towards the door. In truth he just wanted to lie in his and Donna's bed for five minutes.


	6. Chapter 6

_**It's only a short chapter but I hope it's ok. This is my first Doctor Who fic that I had written so I apologise for any mistakes and if characters are out of character I'm just not used to writing them. Soooo...hopefully over time things will improve so I thank everyone for reading this, reviewing, adding to favourite's and following. Allons-y xx**_

Wilf sat on the sofa watching the Doctor walk out of the room, his shoulders slumped and hands in his pocket. Sighing Wilf turned the photo album before he begun flicking through the photo album, sighing and smiling sadly as he saw the photo's of Donna and the Doctor on their wedding day and honeymoon. His head shot up when he saw the hologram begin to play yet again.

"Forever," was what Wilf caught of at then end of a sentence.

"I know, love. But it's the only way. I don't want to do it either, I don't want to lose you but it's going to happen either way. As soon as I find a solution I will come and find you, Donna. That is a promise," he said as tears streamed down their cheeks.

"I know you will, spaceman. I just don't want to go," she replied as she begun to sob. The Doctor kissed her on the lips for the last time.

"I know. I'm so so sorry. I love you," he replied as he begun to reach towards her temples.

"I love you too," were the last words Donna whispered before she collapsed into the Doctor's arms. Wilf watched as the Doctor removed his jacket with Donna still securely in his hold before lowering her to the ground, tears still streaming down his face. He watched as the Doctor reluctantly pressed random buttons on the controls before rushing back over to Donna and picking her up, kissing her again before staring longingly at her as the TARDIS jerked about. Picking her up once the shaking stop he exited the TARDIS with Donna in his arms.

The image stopped there. Wilf knew what happened next. The Doctor turned up kneeled on his door step, close to sobbing his eyes out with Donna leaning against him. Wiping the tears that didn't stop he stood from the couch and made an exit from the library in search of the Doctor. The TARDIS helped him on his way with light guiding him to were the Doctor was.

A couple of seconds later Wilfred was stood outside a dark wooden door with gold running along the edges and a couple of circular designs in the middle. Knocking timidly on the door waiting patiently for his command. Upon hearing it he entered slowly as he looked awe struck around the room. The ceiling was a dark navy colour with stars glistening upon the roof and a couple of different planets dotted around above them. From what Wilf could tell the rest of the room was navy also but he suspected that things would change colour when the sun rose in the morning. The room was cast in a faint glow of silver that he supposed represented the moon. There was bits and bobs scattered across the place. A few pieces of Donna's clothing, make up, perfume and plenty of shoes. There was books and a few wires scattered also and in the middle of the circular room was a bed with a sobbing Doctor in the middle. Stepping cautiously across the room towards the bed, the book still in his hand he tapped the Doctor lightly on the shoulder.

"Doctor? Everything's going to work out. I promise," Wilf tried to speak to him but was met with a few sobs," hey c'mon."

"I...can't think of anything...I...I just miss her so much," he sobbed into his silver pillow as he buried his face in it.

"You will Doctor. You will. You'll do it for our Donna," Wilf encouraged as he was interrupted by the phone ringing.


	7. Chapter 7

_**It's only short. I must get back into this writing **_

Wilf watched on helplessly as The Doctor sobbed into Donna's pillow. This wasn't like him, Wilf knew that. The Doctor was usually reserved, he didn't hide all of his emotions, he couldn't. The eyes are the only things that gave away what he was truly feeling. The deep depths of those chocolate coloured eyes, were the only give away. This situation was different though. He wasn't hiding, he was having a full on breakdown.

"Doctor," Wilf tried as he sat down on the bed next to him. No reply came though just more sobs. In the distance Wilf could hear the phone ringing. He didn't know there was a phone on board. Sighing he lifted himself off of the bed and followed the light the TARDIS had supplied all the way back to the console room. Locating the phone Wilf picked it up and placed it next to his ear.

"Hello?" Came the voice of an American.

"Hello Wifred Mott speaking," Wilf supplied as he heard the hustle and bustle of a few people probably behind him in an office of some sort.

"Aah. Captain Jack Harkness. You're Donna's grandfather," it came as a statement as Wilf nodded his head before realising that the man on the other side of the phone couldn't see him.

"Is The Doctor there?" Jack eventually asked as Wilf sighed sadly.

"Yes..but I don't think he can talk right now," Wilf replied with honesty," I can take a message."

"Can you just tell him that I called and we need to speak with him. It's urgent," Jack lied slightly but they did need to speak with him. They were checking up on Donna regular but they needed to check up on him as well.

"Sure."

"It's Friday the 20th of August 2010," Jack supplied and then the phone hung up. Wilfred looked back to the doorway that he had come from and saw The Doctor standing there, red puffy eyed and red nose, clutching what Wilf knew was part of Donna's old blanket.

"Jack phoned. Said it's urgent," he supplied the information to The Doctor who worked his way around the console unenthusiastically, turning and pushing buttons without leaving go of the blanket that he had now wrapped around his left hand, the white showing in his knuckles as he kept his grip tight. Holding on to the railing when the TARDIS shook, there was no joy in his face , no elation just the expression of a man that was close to giving up.

"We're here," he announced as the shaking stopped. Walking down the ramp he opened the door and peeked out of it before stepping out completely, there was Jack, Martha and Mickey standing crossed armed and not looking to happy as they glared at him. Swallowing a lump in his throat he stood straighter, Wilf coming to stand next to his side. It could be worst.

"What's so urgent ?" He asked trying to look and sound as if he hadn't had had a breakdown seconds ago. The three in front of him sighed and looked slightly guilty as they saw the state The Doctor was in. He needed a shave, his eyes looked drawn and tired, the blanket clutched in his hand bore dried tears that had begun to fade. Sighing the three unfolded their arms.

"We wanted to check up on you," Mickey replied to the Time Lord as Martha went up to him and clutched his right hand and led him to sit down.

"I need to make sure you're ok and then you need to tell us what's happened to Donna in detail because we don't know what could cause her to remember or what to do if she does," Martha explained as he nodded his head and let Martha carry on with her proceedings. The other three occupants stood watching on as Martha carried on. Not once did she ask about the blanket or ask him to remove it.

"Anything wrong with him?" Jack asked as Martha placed all of her medical equipment back in to her bag.

"Just tiredness and lack of nutrition," she replied as Jack nodded his head.

"I'll go and get him something to eat. Where's the kitchen?" Wilf said as Mickey pointed in a vague direction as Wilfred left to get the alien a bite to eat.

"What's going on, Doc?" Jack sighed as he pulled up a chair and sat opposite him. Mickey and Martha copying as he sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Basically..." The Doctor started but faulted. It was hard to explain but the eyes encouraging him to continue helped him as he took a deep breath and started again, "basically you all know about the metacrisis. I don't know how much she can see without remembering. I miss her," he whispered the last part as the three others nodded their heads. Of course someone would miss their best friends but they didn't know she was his wife.

"She saw you though Doctor, after you dropped her home. That didn't spark any memories. Maybe you could get a job in the same school as her and spend some time," Wilf suggested as he popped a plate down with a sandwich on it in front of the Time Lord.

"The Doctor getting a job?" Mickey scoffed but soon shut up as he was jabbed in the ribs by Martha.

"Actually I think that might work. Can you help?" The Doctor asked, his mouth half full with a sandwich as Jack nodded.

"Which school is she working at?" Martha suddenly asked.

"Waterloo Road," Wilf answered as Jack's face held a grin.

"That's good. There's been some alien activity up there and there's two new-ish Torchwood agents up there. Fancy helping them out the same time Doctor?" And for the first time in a long time The Doctor smiled.


End file.
